This research aims to establish the feasibility of a clinical device for detecting potentially hazardous magnetic objects inside the body of a patient who is about to undergo magnetic resonance imaging (MRI). Similar in usage to the walk-through devices used in airports, the detector will set up a magnetic field in a doorway. As the patient walks through, a receiving antenna will monitor the electromagnetic response of any objects. Preliminary to the research, the technical literature will be thoroughly searched for material related to this type of detection. Then the major effort will be estimating the sensitivity of various detecting methods to small objects such as vascular clips. Using computer simulations of the electromagnetic fields, the most promising technique will be theoretically identified. A prototype will be designed and its performance estimated. An experimental test of its effectiveness will be formulated. The innovativeness of this research lies in the fact that no such detector is available, yet preliminary estimates indicate its probable feasibility.